The pleasure of business
by DemonFoxGirl 3
Summary: Drabble series! Kagome Higurashi an up and coming publicist has landed a job at KaibaCorp working for arrogant, cold and...Sexy Seto Kaiba from her dueling years with Yugi and gang. Will they be at it tooth and nail or will they just be at it.
1. Interviews,next please

_**Soooooooooo ummmmmmmm, I know I have been starting a lot of stories lately and I am trying to keep up with but I having been wanting to do something like this and since at this point in time my new boy toy I love to put in fanfics with Kagome is Seto Kaiba I thought why no make a cute drabble series. This is my first drabble series so be patient with me I am still learning.**_

_**Note: Kagome was apart of the Yugioh gang I'll add a back story in some chapter about that.**_

_**Inspired by: the nanny I LOVE Fran Drescher**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Drabble: 1 **__****__**Interviews, next please!**_

* * *

"..And I am totally excited about working here! It's-"

Seto Kaiba never thought he would wanted so badly to rip off his own ears off, as he listened to the brainless female seated in one of the guest chairs in front of his desk go on and on about why she wanted to work at KaibaCorp then some how steer into a explanation why she had gotten blonde highlights.

"God help me in my moment of sanity" the CEO muttered under his breath though the girl hadn't heard it apparently as she continued to talk.

The only reason he would ever let some like this into his building, let alone his office, you knew he had to be desperate. He was reluctantly sitting through interview after interview to find a new publicist for KaibaCorp, unfortunately because of the retirement of their current one, the dear and legendary Toshio Fujimoto, a man how had bought great fame to the Corporation. The old man was seventy-eight well past the age of retirement, but the stubborn old man refused to leave his job.

Well until now.

His eye twitched as the woman gestured to her cleavage.

"But they look real right!"

Opening his mouth to speak, he shut it as wrinkled hand was place down on the woman's shoulder.

"Fujimoto…."

The old mans coke bottle glasses caught the reflection of the CEO then looked down catching the woman's.

"I must send my apologies Miss Miyazaki but the position has been filled"

It took the chesty girl a moment to register the words that said in a nice way that she was not wanted.

She left after a short bow, the sound of heels trailing down the hallway.

Turing his attention back to the old man "Thank God you came when you did I do know what I would have done to that woman if you hadn't interrupted."

Toshio slid his glasses to the bridge of his nose, eyeing him.

Seto catching the meaning growled raking his fingers through his hair "Not like that you damned letch!"

The old man exerted a whole hearted laugh. "I was only joking Seto my dear boy, but you must admit 'they' did look real"

Kaiba stared blankly at the man before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Is their something you wanted Fujimoto, or just come into my office for one last time to work your magic?"

Taking a seat the old man let out a grunt, "And here I thought you didn't believe in magic, anyway I have heard of your distress of finding a new publicist, and I have taken it upon myself and found you one up to my unreachable standards"

"Oh really"

"Yes, she has many connections in business and a certain way with words" Toshio finished laying a manila envelope on the mahogany desk.

"_She_" Seto cautiously said picking up the envelope, scrolling through the papers of the woman. Surprisingly her achievements with making a name for upcoming pops stars, musicians, models ECT were quite… impressive.

But what was really shocking was her picture. Memories of his adolescence, duelist kingdom, battle city and the geek patrol came flooding back.

"I'll look into it"

**

* * *

**

**ok In know this is a little long and about two more of the drabbles with be this way until I have the crossover background established THEN Ill get into the regular format for one.**

**Updating time will be once, twice a week unless I get some a lot of REVIEWS then maybe four.**

**Until then **

**DemonFoxgirl out**

***Love you mean it* **


	2. Kaiba fever baby !

**The pleasure of business **

**Inter-connected drabbles **

**

* * *

**

**Drabble 2: Kaiba fever, Baby!**

* * *

It was a shock, a **big **Shock to say the least.

Kagome Higurashi sat dumbfounded in her office. More dumbfounded then Joey use to be in chemistry class when they were in High School.

And that was Impossible!

The reason for her catatonic state was an email inbox under the name of Get this! KaibaCorp. Her blue eyes reflected the official logo of company as she stared at the screen of her computer.

She hadn't seen a Kaiba Corporation logo this close up since last time she'd seen the Kaiba man himself, and that was at least ten years ago.

Doubled checking if this was not a mistake and suppose to be sent to another Kagome Higurashi, maybe a Kagome Higurashi who wasn't having a freak attack right now.

"Nope" she sighed it was definitely for her, it had her exact email address.

Wow, she was sort scared to read it. Was she being sued, but they come to your house for that right…?

Kagome's hand lingered on the mouse as she came close to clicking the email.

"What goes on hun!" a busty blonde woman sang as she barged into her office.

Her hand flew off the mouse startled by the door slamming against the wall as it opened.

Noticing her boss's sudden stiffness woman spoke, "Opps sorry I brought the profile on the latest singers though" the older woman apologized placing the folder down.

Turing her head slightly Kagome addressed the woman "Mai, could please knock before you come in, we had this talk before"

The blonde tilted her head to the side "Come on Kagome is not like you were banging someone in here"

Lifting a hand and gesturing to herself "Trust me I would know"

The publicist could only grip the leather arms of the chair she sat.

Mai was still Mai after all these years. She had met up her fellow female duelist about three years ago. Mai in need of a job and her in need of an assistant, it was a perfect click.

"Kagome how long has it been since you gotten any! I mean come on"

Well maybe not perfect.

But Mai had done so much for her and the guys during their duel monsters year and with the ancient Egyptian adventures, plus Mai was one hell of a negotiator.

"No way, it that an email from _Kaiba" _Mai immediately directed her full attention toward the computer.

"Yeah shocking isn't" Kagome placed a hand under her chin continuing to stare at the name. "I wonder what they want"

Taking a seat on the edge of her desk "You mean 'he' ".

"Mai I doubt that Seto Kaiba would be sending official emails to anybody, unless they had high corporeal standings."

"But it says right here sincerely _Seto Kaiba_" Mai innocently pointed to the screen where the letter ended. Wait how did she ?

"Wow take a look Kagome he wants you to be his new publicist! Did you hear me, He!"

"You opened it!" Kagome screeched finding her voice. "Yeah, what where you going to do, sit there and stare at it until it grew legs and pranced of the screen" Mai countered.

"Come on Kagome, where doing good right now with getting out there but everyone need a little help and working for a company like the Kaiba Corporation would put us on the map, like that!" the harpy duelist snapped her fingers for good effect.

"I know, I know but it doesn't even say if I am garneted the job. All it says is that he wants to have an interview with me" pushing her feet, she spun the chair around trying to think.

"Oh come on Kagome your such a negative person, how you ever became top female duelist I will never know"

No responding the blue eyed woman continued to spin in a directionless state watching the colors of the room and Mai swirl.

"But I tell either this guy has gotten sexier or I have gotten less hotter and we all know that _impossible_" the blonde explained patted herself on the back

Kagome halted to a stop "Mai you sound like some old cou-"

Now that was Shocking. Mai had opened the link to the Kaiba Corporation website where resident CEO, Yes Seto Kaiba picture stood and obliviously a recent one.

Because the Seto Kaiba she from her adolescent years didn't have a chiseled jaw or a slight stubble face or a …

"Looks like we have some work ahead of us"

**

* * *

**

**I was a little late putting this up ok sorry it took me some time to get the juices flowing with this one. Mai is about 29 ok and the gang and Kagome is lets say 25 kk.**

**The next drabble will be more drabbleish (thats not a word) IT SHOULD BE! Any who it will be Kagome and Kaiba interview and I'll put in a little taste of back story.**

**P.S I don't want to be just working on this all the time so I have a poll up on my profile so which story should I do TO go vote NOW!**


	3. We meet again

**The pleasure of business **

**

* * *

**

**Drabble 3: We meet again**

* * *

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Mr. Kaiba"

Seto nodded from his desk, as he laced his fingers together in front of his mouth to hide his surprise of her formalness.

She finished her bow and took one of the adjacent seats in the front of the CEO's desk.

He shouldn't be surprise at her formal respect she gave him though; they were not teenagers anymore. He cleared his throat a little; it was obvious by looking at Kagome that she was NOT a teenager any more.

Secretly his eyes flashed back and forth from his computer screen that held the first ever battle city competitors, her photo was just between Mutt Wheeler and Yugi Moto, under the caption (fourth winner).

It was apparent of the time change, since unlike in the picture she was not in skinny jeans but instead a jet black pants suit and sported some umm…rather more matured body parts.

"Do you want to see my resume" her voice interject any more of his thoughts that my have surfaced.

"Yes"

She slid the folder on the desk at his reply. He really didn't need to look at it, He had already read all her info on the file Fujimoto had given to him, but took it all the same.

Kagome fingered the lace of her skirt. He seemed so… different, not at all like he was in their teenage years. She was so used to nothing but insults coming out of his mouth, to see him in such a friendly, well business friendly attitude was so…weird.

He looked mature, different, dare she say _hot_. But then again looks were only looks; he could still be the cold prick he was as a teenager. Joey was already gonna kill her for just going to the interview, on top of that her maybe-boss already hating her guts could be a problem.

"The KaibaCorp human resources department is very impressed by your achievements."

Kagome focus recalibrated at the sound of his voice.

The resume had been placed a top of many other files, neatly stacked on the CEO'S desk. His full line of vision was on her now.

Switching into her business mode, Kagome flashed a smile. Completely missing Seto motions of moving his hands closer, to hide the red stained on his face.

Their casual business talk reached on for an hour give or take, until there was a silent pause since all subjects had been covered.

In preparation for a job in publicity, Kagome had studied all the areas of the foreplay of business.

Such as, how to separate the zeros to the hero's, how to handle the the ass kissers to the jerk offs (no pun intended) and the perverts to the asexuals. But that was another story, which required six inch heels and a push up bra.

Though she knew none of that could prepare her for Seto Kaiba. But despite that she thought she did well. This interview was like meeting that sandbox bully twenty years later at the class reunion, where they give you a bone crushing hug and all you can think is, **GET THE HELL OFF ME**. Or even worst! Like in that American movie, _you again _Tea and Mai hand dragged her to see.

"So tell me how are they"

The woman faced showed slight confusion, titling her head to the cleared his throat, his head down in an effort to avoid the cute/provocative position.

"I was just asking how your… _friends_ are" Seto looked up causally; he was a little mad at himself for blushing like a child. A grown man did **not **blush, Kaiba's did **not **blush.

Kagome soft giggle reached his ears, "You know their, your friends too Mr. Kaiba, well maybe not Joey but I am sure Yugi and everybody else is."

What a surprise he was actually interested in hearing about the guys. Wait until Yugi heard, maybe Kaiba had chan-

"It's Seto"

Hearing a laptops snap open, Kagome was abruptly woken out of her thoughts.

"What"

"As my publicist there must be a limit on formalness. But calling me Mr. Kaiba isn't part of it." His sharp eyes locked with her surprised ones.

"Or Kaiba, I believe that is what you where accustomed to calling me in the Past _Kagome." _

She **really** didn't know how to respond to that.

"So all that is left is when you will start" The CEO eyes now trained on the computer.

Kagome blinked. Once, twice.

"You mean I got the job!"

* * *

So whatcha think it took me a little longer to get into this one but next chapter the whole Yugioh and will be back.

****

**P.S** From brain games to love games will be moving to M since my co-writer Midnight Wolf Whisper will be writing lemons, dont worry I'll still be looking for people to co-write with me, so if your interested and have a story you want to do and need some assistants just PM me.

DemonFox girl out

*Love ya mean it*


End file.
